drogenwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Cannabis
Aus verschiedenen Hanfsorten der Gattung Cannabis können Rauschmittel gewonnen werden, die sich ebenfalls unter der Bezeichnung „Cannabis“ zusammenfassen lassen. Die getrockneten und zerkleinerten harzhaltigen Blüten und kleinen Blätter der weiblichen Pflanze werden unverändert als Marihuana konsumiert oder zu Haschisch oder Haschischöl weiterverarbeitet. Cannabis ist in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland die am häufigsten konsumierte illegale Droge.Webpräsenz der Gesundheitsberichterstattung des Bundes Hauptwirkstoffe sind die sogenannten Cannabinoide; zu ihnen zählt auch Δ9-Tetrahydrocannabinol (THC). Cannabinoide beeinflussen das Zentralnervensystem des Menschen. Besonders häufig erzielen sie eine relaxierende, sedierende und antiemetische (Brechreiz und Übelkeit unterdrückende) Wirkung, in höherer Dosierung wird auch von halluzinogenen Eigenschaften berichtet. Konsum Darreichungsform Arten In der Botanik wird Cannabis einerseits entweder in drei Spezien, Cannabis sativa, Cannabis indica und Cannabis ruderalis, aufgeteilt, andrerseits glaubt die andere Fraktion, dass es nur die Art Cannabis sativa gebe, die sich in Varietäten und viele andere Sorten aufgliedern lässt.Christian Rätsch: Enzyklopädie der psychoaktiven Pflanzen. AT Verlag, 2007, 8. Auflage, ISBN 978-3-03-800352-6 Aus den beiden Arten Cannabis sativa und Cannabis indica, aus denen heute mehrere hundert Zuchtsorten entstanden sind, spielen die wichtigste Rolle, aufgrund ihren hohen Wirkstoffgehalts an psychoaktiven Cannabinoiden für den Konsum. Ruderalhanf spielt für die Drogenproduktion kaum eine Rolle. Im Allgemeinen hat indischer Hanf gegenüber dem Nutzhanf einen höheren relativen Anteil an beruhigendem CBD im Verhältnis zum Hauptwirkstoff THC. Als konsumierbare Droge ist fast ausschließlich die weibliche, unbefruchtete Pflanze beider Arten interessant, da diese die größte Wirkstoffkonzentration aufweist. Produkte Neben der Unterscheidung der Art lässt sich Cannabis auch in verschiedene Cannabisprodukte verarbeiten, die teils unterschiedliche Konsumformen benötigen. Die bekanntesten, illegal produzierten Produkte sind Marihuana, Haschisch und Haschischöl. Diese Produkte können von beiden Cannabisarten gewonnen werden. Mit Marihuana, umgangssprachlich auch als Gras bekannt, werden die getrockneten harzhaltigen weiblichen Blütenständen sowie teilweise mit oder ohne anhängenden Blätter der Cannabispflanzen bezeichnet. In den englischsprachenden Ländern wird Marihuana oft als Marry Jane bezeichnet. Der THC-Gehalt liegt zwischen 0,6% (Polen) und 12,7% (England und Wales), Stand 2004)emcdda.europa.eu (PDF), S. 40. Die Begriffe Cannabis und Marihuana werden oft synonm verwendet, obwohl Cannabis nicht zwingend aus den weiblichen Blütenständen bestehen muss und auch das harzhaltige Haschisch mit dem Oberbegriff Cannabis zusammengefasst wird. Das Haschisch, in der Szene auch als Hasch, Piece, Shit oder Chocolate bekannt, ist das aus Pflanzenteilen der weiblichen Cannabispflanze gewonnene und zu Platten oder Blöcken gepresste Harz. Bei der Produktion von hochwertigem Haschisch finden hauptsächlich die Blütenstände der weiblichen Pflanze Verwendung, da sie gegenüber den restlichen Pflanzenteilen wesentlich mehr Harzdrüsen enthalten. Haschischöl ist ein THC-haltiges Extrakt, welches aus dem Harz der weiblichen Blütenständen der Cannabispflanze gewonnen wird. Haschischöl ist kein echtes Öl, da es nicht aus Fett besteht, sondern es ist ein Harzextrakt. Das echte fettige Öl der Hanfpflanze ist das nicht berauschende Hanföl, das mit dem Haschischöl nicht verwechselt werden sollte. Aufgrund des hohen Wirkstoffgehalts, der in der Regel zwischen 15 und 20 Prozent variiert, teilweise jedoch bis zu 60 oder 70 Prozent erreichen kann, gilt Haschischöl als das potenteste aller Cannabisprodukte. Reinheitsproben des Bundeskriminalamtes ergaben THC Gehalte von 5-41%.Bundeskriminalamt (Hrsg.): Rauschgiftjahresbericht (2002) PDF Seite: 172 In der Medizin werden meist reines THC oder standardisierte Extrakte (z.B. Sativex) verwendet. Applikationswege Grundsätzlich stehen eine Reihe verschiedener Konsumwege offen, von denen die inhalativen und die oralen die gebräuchlichsten sind. Um eine berauschende Wirkung über die Lunge zu erhalten, müssen die Cannabinoide in eine inhalierbaren Form gebracht werden. Die bekannteste und häufigste Methode ist dabei das Verbrennen, also Rauchen, von Cannabisprodukten. Dabei gibt es viele Möglichkeiten Cannabis zu rauchen z.B. pur oder mit Tabak gemischt mittels Shillum, Bong, Pfeife; als Joint, Blunt oder "Eimer". Das Rauchen schädigt wegen zahlreicher giftiger beziehungsweise krebserregender Verbrennungsprodukte dem Atemtrakt und den Verdauungstrakt. Es kann unter anderem zu chronischen Erkrankungen des Atmungssystems wie der chronischen Bronchitis und bei langjährigem Gebrauch zum Bronchialkarzinom führen. Die im Cannabisrauch enthaltene Teermenge entspricht in etwa der von Tabakrauch. Allerdings wird Cannabisrauch tiefer und länger inhaliert, was die Schadstoffexposition erhöht. Andererseits werden Joints oder Bongs üblicherweise seltener konsumiert als Zigaretten. Letztlich ist bei langjährigen Rauchern von einem erhöhten Risiko für Erkrankungen des Atmungssystems auszugehen, zusätzlich wird das Risiko der Entstehung von Herz-Kreislauf-Erkrankungen signifikant erhöht. Die Beimischung von Tabak verstärkt diese Risiken. Eine andere Möglichkeit besteht darin, die Cannabiswirkstoffe in einen gasförmigen Zustand zu überführen. Dies gelingt durch schonendes Erhitzen auf den Siedepunkt der Cannabinoide (verdampfen, vaporisieren) mittels eines Vaporizers. Des weiteren kann Cannabis in Aerosolform durch Zerstäubung mit einem Inhalator gebracht werden. Durch die Aufnahme als Aerosolspray oder Dampf lässt sich die Belastung der Atemwege vermeiden bzw. minimieren. Auch für die orale Aufnahme gibt es mehrere Möglichkeiten. Da Cannabinoide fettlöslich sind, sind dafür fetthaltige Nahrungsmittel oder Trägerlösungen erforderlich. Cannabis kann direkt oder als Cannabisbutter in Gebäck verbacken werden oder mit Kakao bzw. Schokolade gebunden werden. Weitere Möglichkeiten sind die Zubereitung eines alkoholischen Auszugs und die pharmazeutische Herstellung von Pflanzenextrakten oder THC in Reinform. Mit dieser Methode werden die Atemwege praktisch null belastet. Toxizität Cannabis selbst ist praktisch ungiftig; die Dosen, die ein Mensch aufnehmen müsste, damit eine toxische Wirkung der Inhaltsstoffe eintritt, sind weder durch Rauchen noch durch Essen von Cannabis zu erreichen. So liegt beispielsweise die letale Dosis von reinem Δ-9-THC bei über 4 Gramm.Grinspoon, Lester / Bakalar James B.: Marihuana, die verbotene Medizin, 1994, ISBN 3-86150-060-4 Die LD50 des Hauptwirkstoffes THC beträgt bei Mäusen im Fall intravenöser Gabe 29 mg je Kilogramm Körpergewicht, bei oraler Einnahme jedoch 482 mg je Kilogramm Körpergewicht. In der Praxis ist eine tödliche Überdosis beim Menschen deswegen noch in keinem Fall vorgekommen. Wirkung Wirkstoffe und Klassifizierung Während viele Rauschmittel deutlich in bestimmte Kategorien, wie z.B. Stimulantien, Beruhigungsmittel oder Halluzinogene abgegrenzt werden können, zeigt Cannabis eine Mischung aus allen Eigenschaften, wobei die psychedelische Halluzinogene Komponente die ausgeprägteste ist.Cannabis.at Forum:Info: Wie wirkt Cannabis http://www.cannabis.at/forum/erfahrungen/28819-info-wie-wirkt-cannabis-ist-thc.html Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Rauschmittel sind beim Cannabis drei Hauptsubstanzen für die Wirkung verantwortlichGrotenhermen 2003/IACM, Köln, die sich wechselwirkend beeinflussen, dadurch wird die eindeutige Wirkkategorisierung verhindert.Lark-Lajon Lizermann: Der Cannabis-Anbau (2.Auflage), Nachtschatten Verlag, Solothurn 2006, S. 10 # Δ9-Tetrahydrocannabinol (THC), welches zum Großteil den psychedelischen Effekt von Cannabis hervorruft. # Cannabinol (CBN) ist vorrangig für die muskelrelaxierende (krampflösende) Wirkung verantwortlich. # Cannabidiol (CBD) wirkt nach neuesten Studien dem THC-Effekt entgegen, schwächt damit dessen Wirkung und sorgt gleichzeitig für eine längere Wirkungsdauer des Gesamteffekts auf die körperlichen Prozesse. Ein hoher CBD-Anteil in den Trichomen schwächt den allgemeinen psychoaktiven Effekt und führt zu einer eher körperbetonten, sedierenden Wirkung, anstatt zu einer bewusstseinserweiternden Erfahrung. Hanfpflanzen mit einer großen Anzahl von Trichomen (Pflanzenhaaren), mit sehr hohem THC- und einem extrem niedrigen Cannabidiolanteil-Verhältnis (in der Regel von der genetischen Varietät (Cannabis sativa oder Cannabis indica) und vom Reifegrad abhängig), führen demnach zum psychoaktiven Geisteszustand, den Konsumenten als klar, sauber und bewusstseinserweiternd empfinden. Konsumenten beschreiben den Rausch von Sativa-Gattungen meist als kopfbetont und geistesanregend, das sogenenannte High-Gefühl, Indica-Gattungen hingegen werden eher als körperbetont und schmerzlindernd, das sog. Stoned sein, empfunden. Körperliche Wirkung thumb|left|Rötung der Bindehaut durch Cannabiskonsum. Einige der kurzfristigen physischen Auswirkungen des Cannabiskonsums sind eine gesteigerte Herzfrequenz, Mundtrockenheit (Umgangssprachlich auch als "Pappmaul" bezeichnet), Rötung der Bindehaut, Senkung des Augeninnendrucks, Muskelentspannung und eine veränderte Körperwahrnehmung (Kalte oder warme Hände / Füße).Web4Health: Physical effects of cannabis/haschish/marijuana Written by: Wendy Moelker, Psychologist in charge, tutor, Emergis center for mental health care, Goes, the Netherlands. Latest revision: 19 Sep 2008. Bei der Elektroenzephalografie (EEG) wurde bei akuter Rauschwirkung eine stärkere Aktivität der Alpha-Wellen aus den niedrigeren Frequenzen beobachtet, damit lässt sich die entspannende Wirkung nachweisen.H.K. Kalant & W.H.E. Roschlau: Principles of Medical Pharmacology 6. Ausgabe (1998) S. 373-375 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Droge Kategorie:Halluzinogen Kategorie:Illegale Drogen Kategorie:Pflanzliche Drogen